metamorfosis extraña
by eu14shaina
Summary: que pasaria si las chicas de cada grupo se corbirtieran en personas deferentes y tengan que formar un grupo con sus enemigos para salvar a las personas que quieren
1. verdad

Cap.1

en el futuro en la noche con nuestra sasedotisa futurista

• ¿Dónde estás?• pregunto volteando de un lado en su cuarto

· no me podrás encontrar porque estoy dentro de ti• volvió a hablar la voz

• ¿Quién eres?• pregunto desconcertada con la primera respuesta

• Ya te dije que soy tu pero en tu forma demoniaca• responde con una risa divertida

• Pero eso no es posible yo soy humana• volvió a escuchar la risa divertida

• Ve al espejo• kagome no sabía porque le hiso caso y fue al espejo

• Pero que• se sorprendió ver a la misma chica con orejas de lobo y pelo morado

• Tranquila• esta serio por la cara que puso al verla

• Pero como es posible que seas yo pero diferente• se sienta frente al espejo mirándose

• No tan diferentes porque yo represento tu animal interior, tus impulsos y todo lo que tenga que ver con tu instinto animal• responde con una sonrisa en sus labios

• Bueno entonces también eres tierna y comprensiva• hablaba como si fuera una persona fuera del espejo

• Si también pero menos comprensiva• se le sonrojan la mejillas de la pena

• Pero te voy a explicar algo solo tú me podrá ver cuando te reflejes en cualquier cosa agua, espejo, etc. Pero si les das confianza a alguien de verme envés de ver tu reflejo me ve a mí pero me tiene que ver primero en tu cuerpo • esto le sorprendió a kagome pero lo entendió de inmediato

• ¿Pero como me voy a peinar si solo te veo a ti?• pregunto con un poco de preocupación

• Será igual todo lo que tu hagas o tengas como seré tu reflejo será lo mismo pero podremos conversar yo en voz alta y tú por tu mente para que no te crean loca• esto alivio a kagome de una segura presión por ver a alguien más en vez de su reflejo

• Pero cuando yo te doga que me dejes sola lo haces , entendiste• kagome la miraba de una forma autoritaria (si lo sé muy fuera de su personalidad)

• Si, si lo que tú digas• hace una seña de que lo ara

• Bueno, buenas noches como te puedo llamar• pregunto para que no sentirse incomoda

• Rene me puedes llamar por mi nombre• sonríe porque nunca espero que se lo preguntara

• Ok buenas noche rene• se para y va a la cama y al acostarse se da cuenta de los nombres del sueño pero al día siguiente lo confirmaría

El sengoku

· ¿Que fue eso sueño esa niña se parecía a mí pero con orejas de gato y una cola? ¿y por qué esas niñas tienen los mismo nombres que ellas?•se preguntaba mientras salía de la cabaña una chica de pelo castaño, ojos negros y su ropa normal

· Sango a don de vas• pregunto un zorrito viendo que su amiga salía de la cabaña la ludida volteo

· Voy a caminar es que tu ve una pesadilla y tengo que aclarar unas cosas en mi mente• explicó a garrando al pequeño mientras lo arropaba y le daba un beso en la frente

· Vuelvo pronto• salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al arroyo que pasaba que pasaba cerca de la aldea

· Huy pero que sueño más extraño • se preguntó mientras se miraba en el agua

· Eso no fue un sueño era tu recuerdo por eso te duele la cabeza• una voz se oía cerca de ahí

· ¿Quién eres?• levantándose y poniéndose en posición de combate

· Ya te lo dije una vez y lo repito soy tu• dejo con resinación la voz

· Si quieres verme ve tu reflejo en el agua• sango hizo lo que la voz le dijo

· Y que vas hacer• pregunto viéndose ella pero poco a poco aparece una chica con orejas de gato y pelo rosado corto

· Ahora podemos hablar de que cuando veas tu reflejo me veras a mi• sango tenía una cara de susto

· Pero como s posible si solo fue una alucinación cuando te vi por primera vez• dijo parándose pero sin dejar de mirar el rio

· No, no fue una alucinación soy real y me llamó zoe y soy la parte animal que tienes dentro a demás siempre he estado a tu en mi forma animal• sango sé que da desconcertada por lo dicho

· Como es posible que no te haya reconocido si siempre has estado a mi lado• pregunto con curiosidad y reto

· Porque soy el regalo de tu padre que decidiste llamar kirara• respondió con seguridad

· Pero si no te pareces a kirara ella es color crema y tiene 2 colas con franjas negras• se sienta molesta por que no creer lo que dice según ella el "espejismo" lo que dice

· Esa es mi forma animal y esta es la forma humana por eso somos muy diferentes• confirma con un poco de molestia por sango

· Entonces eres de verdad kirara por eso ella no vino conmigo• responde por lo que acababa de descubrir

· Si pero tienes que hacer algo para reunir tu antiguo grupo• dice con tono serio

· Que tengo que hacer• se acerca más a ella

…Continuara…

se que es corto pero bueno guarda suspenso


	2. la verdad parte 2

Cap.2

· Te a cuerdas del sueño que tu viste hace un momento• pregunto zoe

· Si• dice pensativa mente

· Cuenta me que viste• a hace una seña para que hablara

· Bueno era así• se aclara la garganta

Flash de nuevo

Narra la sango

Había dos niñas corriendo en un bosque un a tenia el pelo castaño, orejas y cola de gato traía un kimono de color rosa voltea y ve a una niña peli negra, orejas y cola de lobo con kimono morado y le gritaba- kagome ven que ayame está por llegar a la casa y sabes que va a pasar -

\- si sango voy lo más rápido que puedo- con testa la niña a quien le gritaban

\- vamos o si no kagura, kanna, kikyo y rin se van a reír de nosotras- grita y la niña de atrás acelera el paso y que da a la par con la otra

\- ves que si puedes ir más rápido- se reía mi entras al cansaban una niña de pelo rojo-naranja y kimono blanco

\- vamos que ya casi la pasamos- las niñas llegan a la puerta de una cabaña

\- e sango ganamos – grito la otra niña

-bueno ya saben lo que va a pasar- les dice la peli castaña a las otras

\- niñas es ahora de despedirse- sale una señora peli negra y agarra a la niña que estaba abrasada con la que a cavaba de hablar y otra que estaba viendo todo

\- hay cinco minutos más porfa- pidieron todas con carita tierna

\- no pero mañana se verán- habla otra saliendo de la cabaña y agarra a la niña de cabello plateado y cola de mono

\- lo prometen- preguntan todas al mismo tiempo

\- lo prometemos- dijeron las dos con las niñas en brazos y dos saliendo de la cabaña y agarrando a las niñas que quedaban en brazos pero la peli roja sé queda esperando y mirando a un bosque que aparece un lobo blanco y sale corriendo, despide al resto con la mano y seba con el lobo

Fin del flash back

Narro yo

· Y eso fue el sueño• responde sango mirando el agua

· Bueno esa fue tu perspectiva porque todas en ese sueño lo tuvieron pero con diferentes perspectivas a la tú ya tienes que buscar las para que vuelvan a esa cabaña y le den lo que le pertenecen por ser de su sangre y el grupo más original que conocieron en aquel entonces• hace una pausa por la cara de asombro de sango conto mental mente _" 3…..2….1...0"_

· ¡Eso quiere decir que kagura y kanna no son engendros de Naraku y que éramos amigas desde antes de que esto pasara y kagome era mitad loba y también nos conocíamos desde ante!• sango separo de su lugar después de gritar eso y ponerse histérica pero a los pocos minutos se calma y va a sentar• continua por favor• pidió

· Bueno por donde iba así del grupo de aquel entonces bueno pero ayame era una amiga sola mente del grupo y es familiar de kagome antes de que me interrumpas quiero decirte que cada una tiene el poder de controlar un elemento excepto tu porque eres la más ágil del grupo y tienes mucha resistencia pero tú eres la alfa del grupo• sango tenía una cara de asombro estilo caricatura por poco se le salen los ojos por lo abierto

· Y que más tengo que saber de mi pasado lo que falta es que mi papa no sea humano y kohaku no sea mi hermano• dice sango con algo de desgana

· Kohaku es tu medio hermano y tu papa si era el que te crio nada más que tu mama era una demonio gato y por más que quisieron evitar enamorarse su amor fue tan fuerte que nacimos nosotras pero kohaku si es humano completo y tú eres como inuyasha igual que kagome pero después te sigo contando que te tienes que ir a la cabaña o sino miroku te va a venir a buscar • habla desvaneciéndose un poco

· Si tienes razón hasta pronto zoe• se levanta y se va a la cabaña de kaede

…..continuara….

Si ya se muy corto pero soy nueva en esto comente plisen (plis)

perdone el que vio el verdadero capitulo 1 es que me distraje y sin querer lo borre


	3. conversacion

Cap.3

Vamos con kagome empacando sus cosas para ir a la época feudal

· Ya con esto me voy pero todavía no entiendo porque tuve aquel sueño toda la noche• se dijo así misma

· Ya te dije que no era un sueño era un recuerdo kagome vamos créeme• dice un figura frente a ella (estaba frente a un espejo)

· Bueno si estás aquí entonces todo lo de anoche fue verdad eso quiere decir que tengo que hablar con sango cuando la vea• responded contenta pero con un poco de miedo porque su amiga la crea loco y el reclamo que le va hacer inuyasha cuando se entere que era una hibrida

· Bueno vámonos y no tengas miedo kagome solo tú me puedes ver• responde sabiendo lo que sentía su otra yo

· Ok rene novamos pero me dejas hablar con sango sola• le dijo a legándose del espejo y yendo a la puerta solo recibió como respuesta un silencio rotundo salió cerro con llave la casa y se fue al pozo entra y se lanza adentro fue envuelta por una luz violeta

· Hay ya llegue• grita y ve que un hibrido de pelo-plateado y orejas de perro se acerca

· Hay tardaste mucho kagome• kagome voltea lo ojos por lo dicho de su compañero

· Si como siempre inuyasha pero bueno que hicieron mientras no estaba• voltea a ver a inuyasha quien miraba a una serpiente cazadora de alma

· Hey inuyasha te estoy hablando• haciéndose la que no sabía nada

· Así que dijiste• se voltea de golpe para ver a kagome

· Que, que hicieron mientras no estaba• volvió a preguntar

· Nada lo de siempre• respondió ya llegando a la cabaña de la anciana kaede

· Ok pero bueno ve a ver a kikyo yo les digo que te surgió algo si• inuyasha se quedó sorprendido por lo que kagome le dijo

· Como sabes que…. • no termino la frase porque kagome lo calla con un dedo

· Te conos bien como si fueras un hermano inuyasha• le respondió haciendo señas para que se fuera él le hiso caso y se fue ella entra a la cabaña

· Kagome volviste• grito shippo lazándose a sus brazos

· Si me tarde un poco por los exámenes• abraza al pequeño zorrito que estaba en sus brazos

· Bueno les traje algunos dulces y refresco• dijo sacando unas cosas de su mochila amarilla

· Y inuyasha• pregunta el mojen que estaba de espalda a la chica

· No se seguro sele presento algo y no podo volver• ella decía sonriendo aunque por dentro estaba toda destrozada no lo iba a demostrar

· Buenos seguro era algo importante• dijo mientras sedaba la vuelta para que le dieran lo que le trajeron mientras comía pensaba _"ese inuyasha no sabe que algún día va a perder a la señorita kagome es mi amigo pero no puedo creer que le haga esto"_ pero él no savia de la nueva vocación de kagome podía leer los pensamientos y kagome también se sorprendió por lo que escucho en la mente de miroku pero él tenía razón un día se iba a enamorar de otra persona pero eso no sería pronto (eso es lo que ella cree) 

· Por cierto y sango no la he visto desde que llegue• pregunto viendo la falta de su mejor amiga como no se había dado cuenta antes de su falta

· No sabemos desde esta mañana no la vemos• respondieron shippo y miroku

· Bueno voy a buscarla y si la anciana kaede vuelve antes que yo le dan lo que le toca oyeron• dijo con el arco y las flechas un la mano y frente a la cortina que cubría la entrada

· Ok buena suerte señorita• exclamo miroku con una sonrisa que fue respondida por otra

· Gracias ya vuelvo• sale y comienza a caminar en dirección al arroyo que es taba un poco a partido de la aldea de la anciana kaede no sabía que pero algo le decía que sango se encontraría hay cuando estuvo cerca diviso una figura femenina que parecía estar hablando con alguien dentro del rio

· Hey sango porque no estás en la cabaña de la anciana kaede• pregunto acercándose a la nombrada quien volteo al escuchar la vos de su amiga

· Es que salí a tomar aire fresco• dijo voltean a ver su otra yo que parecía no ser vista por su amiga

· Desde la mañana vamos dime la verdad que sucede• sango no podía creer con kagome la conocía tanto así que volteo sorprendida

· Es que tuve un sueño donde dos niñas estaban corriendo, una tenia orejas y cola de gato color negro con el cabello castaño como el mío , los ojos negro un poco más oscuros que lo míos y un kimono rosa pálido la otra tenia orejas y cola de lobo color gris, con los ojos chocolates como los tuyos con pelo negro con destellos azules y un kimono lila• hiso una pausa para ver como kagome estaba sorprendida por lo que decía, cuando estuvo a punto de continuar ella interrumpió lo continuo

· Estaban corriendo para alcanzar a una niña con cola de lobo blanco, cabello rojizo y ojos verdes con kimono blanco que estaba adelante la de ellas pero las dos tomaron velocidad y la pasaron llegaron a una cabaña• paro y sango cuando salió del show en que estaba continuo

· Estaba celebrando que ganaron la carrera después a parecieron cuatro niñas más que tres eran de pelo negro y una de pelo-plateado, una de las peli-negras tenia orejas y cola de zorro, ojos chocolates y un kimono verde pasto, otras de peli-negras tenía dos mechones blancos más largos que todo su pelo, tenía ojos color sangre y un kimono verde manzana• ve como una sonrisa nace en la boca de su amiga kagome continua

· La ultima pelinegra, tenía alas y cola de canario, sus ojos eran negros y llevaba un kimono azul, la peli-plateada tenia cola de mono ojos grises y vestía de un kimono amarillo• las dos se abrazaron por que tuvieron el mismo sueño pero se preguntaban quiénes serían las de mas

…continuara….

Espero les allá gustado dejen comentarios


	4. acuerdo

Cap.4

· Sango tuviste el mismo sueño que yo• respondió soltándola pero aun con la sonrisa en la boca

· Pero eso no es todo también escuche los nombres de las del sueño• sango voltea al agua donde zoe le dice con señas que continúe

· Enserio deja me ver si son los mismos escuchaste kanna, rin, kagura, kikyo, ayame, kagome y sango o me equivoco• pregunto kagome que también en su sueños escucho esos nombres

· Como entonces era el mismo sueño y nosotras somos…• es interrumpida por kagome

· Las del sueño si yo soy mitad loba, y tú que eres• le pregunto a sango que con un poquito de dificultad le respondió

· Mitad gata entonces que vamos hacer con lo de rin, kagura y kanna porque por tu cara ya tienes un plan para kikyo o no• la miro a los ojos y kagome suspira

· La voy a invitar al grupo pero primero tenemos que hablar que hablar con ella• sango la mira incrédula porque después kagome le estaba haciendo carita de perro

· Tenemos me suena a multitud tienes que hablar tu solita• respondió dándose la media vuelta para no ver su carita tierna

· Te recuerdo que estamos metidas las dos aquí así que vamos a buscar a kikyo• sango iba a poner resistencia pero la mirada que le mando kagome la callo

· Espérame• se levanta y camina con kagome a internarse en el bosque poco a poco se internaban más después de cinco minutos vieron una serpiente cazadora de almas y la siguieron pero al llegar con kikyo inuyasha la estaba besando (que descarado no) pero kagome no le dio importancia a eso y tiro una piedra en impregnad del olor de lobo gracias a su aura demoniaca inuyasha al escuchar y oler aquella piedra se despide con otro beso de kikyo y sale en la busca de un demonio lobo(tonto pero bueno)

· Salgan de hay• se voltio después de haberse ido inuyasha

· Hola kikyo como estas• sale kagome como si fueran amiga de la infancia, kikyo la ve indiferente

· Que quieren• sango y kagome se vieron mutua mente

· Te que remos preguntar algo• sango responde a su pregunta

· Sí que es • se va acercando a un árbol

· Kikyo as soñado algo como unas niñas corriendo con diferentes características de animales• pregunto kagome acercándose a kikyo

· Si pero lo que me sorprende son los nombres que mencionan en el sueño• se voltea para encontrarse cara a cara con kagome

· Los nombre de nosotras tres, de la protegida de sesshomaru, y dos engendros de Naraku o me equivoco• respondió kagome sentando se en las raíces del árbol

· Entonces ustedes también lo soñaron no es así• kikyo miraba al ocaso (como seba el día no)

· Que intuitiva tenemos que descubrir nuestro orígenes para saber qué hacer y cómo decirles a los muchachos• sango hablo después de un rato kagome y kikyo solo atinaron a asentir

· Bueno mejor nos vamos sango •voltea• kikyo si quieres mañana por la mañana vienes y partes con nosotras• kikyo volteo a ver a kagome y después siguió mirando al cielo nocturno

· Espérenme en la salida de la aldea• las otras dos asintieron y emprendieron la caminata de regreso a la cabaña de la anciana kaede

· Crees que ella va a ayudarnos con lo de nuestros orígenes• pregunta sango ya legos de kikyo

Si anquee ninguna quiera las seis estamos involucradas y tenemos que confiar en ellas queramos o no pero algo me dice que mañana será un día ajetreado• le confirma a sango con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos iluminados después eso hubo un silencio incomodo pero ninguna lo rompió al llegar a la cabaña ninguno de los presente se dieron cuenda de su nueva aura y olor ni siquiera inuyasha al poco rato se fueron a dormir pero sango y kagome no podían dormir porque sus sentidos se iban agudizando y les dolía cada parte de su cuerpo pero no lo dieron a demostrar mantuvieron los gritos ahogados en su garganta pero su dolor era insoportable hasta que llego un punto en que cayeron desmayadas (sango antes de kagome) esa noche fue muy larga aunque se mantenían inconscientes sentía ese dolor que las albergaba hasta los huesos

...continuara...


	5. secuestros parte 1

Cap.5

Eran como las tres de la mañana y en un grupo mu legos de la aldea de la anciana kaede estaba conformado por un inu-yokai (así se escribe verdad), un sapo yokai, un dragón de dos cabeza y una humana quien se estaba retorciendo de dolor porque estaba en el cuerpo de una niña e iban creciendo sus huesos lentamente pero antes que siguieran creciendo pego un grito que despertó todo ser vivo que pasaba cerca de ahí el inu-yokai se acercó al cuerpo de su pequeña protegida y le toco la frente tenía la temperatura al el sapo que había pegado un brinco al escuchar el grito de la infante al ver como su señor la agarraba en brazos se montó en el dragón de dos cabezas y siguió a sus amo el inu-yokai se dirigía a la aldea donde nuestra sacerdotisa futurista y exterminadora estaban inconsciente sufriendo lo mismo

En otra parte con un ser que se veía indiferente al ver sufrir dos de sus extensiones (según él) gritando y teniendo la temperatura muy alta pero se movían de un lado a otro en su cama las dos estaban sudando mares y la más pequeña era la que gritaba porque sufría lo mismo que la humana nombrada anteriormente

· Que pasa con esas dos no se les baja la fiebre con nada• un peli-negro asiéndose el indiferente pero estaba preocupado por una de sus extensiones

· Tranquilo Naraku seguro es un infección que seguro agarraron en una de las batallas• responde un albino que estaba al lado del nombrado

· Debes de tener razón hakudoshi pero si no hemos tenido peleas en una semana una infección no tarda tanto en hacer efecto• dijo saliendo del cuarto de las enfermas

· Si pero talvez se escaparon por ahí ayer o hoy y agarraron la infección• hakudoshi lo sigue

· No yo las he estado vigilando esta semana no han salido del castillo •Naraku se sienta en la un escalón cerca de la habitación de sus extensiones

· Bueno entonces que puede ser porque creo que hay algo que han estado o ocultando en estos días no han estado evitando no te parece raro• pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de Naraku

· Si han actuado muy extraño pero mejor volvemos a la habitación para que no le suban más la fiebre• ellos caminaron unos pasos cuando abrieron, los ojos los tenían como platos al no ver los cuerpo sudorosos de la chicas que habían dejado descansando en ese cuarto

· Hakudoshi ve a buscarlas• reclamo Naraku en un tono enojado mientras el otro sale corriendo para ver cómo se pararon si tenían fiebre alta al llegar a la entrada casi se le cae la quijada por ver como dos figuras encapuchadas llevaban a kagura y kanna cagadas nupcialmente mientras estas estaban inconsciente pero lo que más le sorprendió es que ellas en un mínimo movimiento se aferraron a su cuello como si fuera un protección cuando hakudoshi iba a atacar ellos pusieron a kagura y kanna de escudo a él no le importa dañar a kagura pero Naraku lo mataría y a kanna no la podía dañar por sus sentimientos a ella sin darse cuenta una de esas figuras se aproximó a él y lo noqueo, y al ver como el albino cae en el suelo salta fuera de la barrera y dejar intencionalmente una pista para que la recataran

Vamos con la exterminadora y la sacerdotisa futurista que estaban inconscientes pero pegaron un grito que despertó a todo el grupo, inuyasha se preocupó por kagome que estaba sudando y tenía fiebre igual que sango pero esta estaba dando vueltas en la cama sudando mares de pronto inuyasha siente el olor de su medio hermano el sale dela cabaña pero no lo ataca porque tenía a la niña humana en brazos que se veía mal

· Donde está la humana que te acompaña• pregunto frio como siempre sesshomaru

· No te importa pero si vienes a que cure a tu protegida no va a poder• inuyasha tenía la cara de enojo por la presencia de su hermano y tenía una pisca de preocupación por lo que sucedía con sango y kagome

· Por qué no va a poder• pregunto retador sesshomaru pero después de terminar la pregunta escucho dos gritos que hacia coro con el de rin entra en la cabaña sin hacerle caso a lo que decía inuyasha (no cualquiera que escuche un grito como lo que están dando esas pobres muchachas) al entrar se encuentra que la humana que estaba buscando sudaba y tenía un expresión de dolor

· Por esto es que no puede ayudar a rin está enferma sesshomaru párese que las tres se pusieren de acuerdo• dijo en la entrada de la cabaña pero ninguno se percató de tres presencias que estaban ron dando por hay

…..continuara…

perdón por lo corto que es si


	6. secuestros parte 2

Cap.6

· Bueno no saben que medicinas le daba la humana a rin cuando se ponía así• pregunto con su semblante frio pero estaba muy preocupado por su protegida y la humana que le robo el corazón inuyasha estaba muy preocupado por kagome nunca la vio con el semblante tan doloroso pero se le vinieron unos olores muy raros a la nariz se volta y ve que sesshomaru también los siento pero se miraron con odio (raro en ellos pero bueno que se le va hacer) con su miradas se intercambiaron razones sesshomaru se da la vuelta y deja a rin en un lado de la cama de la humana que le robo el corazón (hay ya se imaginaran quien)

· Jaken que date con el mojen y cuida a rin• se da la media vuelta y sale seguido de inuyasha y el moje miroku

· Si amo bonito• y ve desaparecer a su amo ve a su alrededor y el pequeño zorrito

Al salir de la cabaña sentían una presencia ninguno podía distinguir si era malina o no los tres se fueron adentrando en el bosque cuando sintieron la presencia del ser más repugnante que hayan conocido (hay ya saben quién es no) salieron de entre los árboles para ver a Koga y su grupo (ósea ayame) peleando contra Naraku sin pesarlo dos veces se unieron a la pelea sin contar que unas personas aprovecharían esa pelea para llevarse a lo que buscaban poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cabaña de la anciana kaede al abrir la cortina de arroz y jaken se para de un brinco al ver que esa figura se acercaba a rin y dos más entran y agarraron a kagome y sango pero ataco al que estaba agarrando a rin pero no se explicó como su ataque fue devuelto por una sola mano del encapuchado que lo deja inconsciente shippo que ve todo eso sale de su escondite pero kirara se interpone pero lo de ver los rostro que se llevan a sus amigas y kirara lo noqueo

· Bien echo kirara o debo decir zoe• ella solo maúlla como respuesta y se monta en el obro de uno de los de conocidos

· Crees que ellos las encuentren antes de lo previsto• pregunto uno de ellos ya alegándose de la cabaña a un paso rápido antes de que termino la pelea que tenían todos los integrantes del grupo de ellas

· No cálmate seiya que todo va a salir de acuerdo al plan a de más ellas no necesitan mucho entrena miento si recuerdan todo• dijo el encapuchado que tenía a kagome en los brazos

· Tienes razón shiryu• respondieron los dos que estaban atrás de el

· Bueno apresúrense que no quieren que ellos nos agarren antes que podamos hacer algo y tenemos que buscarlas• voltea y ve como asienten como respuesta y al llegar a la salida de la aldea se separaron, dos encapuchados se desviaban (son los que cargan a kagome y rin) y uno sigue derecho con kirara en el hombro mientras estos estaban corriendo buscan algo o a alguien los muchachos estaban volviendo a la cabaña de la anciana kaede el primero en entrar fue inuyasha que quedo para lisado al no ver los cuerpos de sus amigas y la protegida de sesshomaru, voltea para el lado contrario de donde había dejado a las mujeres y ve que jaken y shippo están inconscientes y kirara no estaba después de un rato sesshomaru Koga y ayame entraron inuyasha no se había movido de donde estaba pero se sobre salto al oír el grito de Koga quien se le aproximo para darle un golpe pero shippo y jaken se pusieron entre ellos para que no empezaran una pelea

· No pelen más bien deberían ingeniar un plan para rescatar a kagome, rin y sango de esos tipos• dice shippo todos se quedan sorprendidos por lo dicho del pequeño pero él tenía razón

· Pero viste quienes fueron los que se las llevaron• shippo asiente pero no supe describir bien a eso encapuchados pero él les avía quitado algo al que agarro a sango

· No sé cómo describírselos pero sigan este olor me imagino que esos tres se conocen si encontramos a uno podemos encontrarlas a las tres• jaken se puso con su semblante de orgullo (es que en secreto lo entrenaba igual que a rin lo hacía mientras sesshomaru no estaba) los demás también lo estaban pero no lo demostraban tanto

· Tienes razón por cierto como se lo quitaste• pregunto Koga con curiosidad acercándose al pequeño

· Fue cuando me agarro y me lanzo a la pared y que de inconsciente • salto la parte de que kirara la avía noqueado

· Bueno mejor vamos que seguro no han ido lejos• lo sesshomaru inuyasha y Koga no contaban es que el nuevo olor de las muchachas ocultaran el olor de los encapuchados ellos salieron corriendo pero el olor termino en la salida de la aldea se dé volvieron frustrados a la cabaña de la anciana kaede inuyasha estaba más irritante, miroku no abría la boca, sesshomaru iba de un lado al otro y Koga se estaba portando frio ninguno parecía ser el mismo (bueno excepto inuyasha eso es normal para el) cuando la anciana kaede llego y ve lo que pasaba en su cabaña no se sorprendió que le preguntara donde estuvo todo ese tiempo

· Estaba buscando plantas medicinales para la fiebre de las muchachas pero que hace aquí lord sesshomaru• pregunto porque ve como el inu- yokai volvía a su estado normal (frio)

· Vine porque rin estaba sudando y gritan pero la humana estaba igual que ella y Naraku estaba cerca de aquí así que no me voy de esta aldea sin rin• pero la anciana kaede no se sorprendió de la actitud del inu-yokai pero se preguntaba dónde estarán kagome, sango y rin

….continuara….

Perdón por el retraso del capi


	7. la historia

Cap.7

· No entiendo cómo es posible que su olor de apareciera en la salida de la aldea además olía a gato montañés, lobo y zorro• pregunto el mitad bestia se quejaba volviendo a la cabaña de la anciana kaede al entrar ella estaba preparando un guiso para los muchachos

· O ya volvieron que paso que no veo a las chicas• dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudirse su traje de mico se acerca a los muchachos

· Que paso donde termino el rastro• inuyasha no se sorprendió se adentró en la cabaña

· Se terminó a las afueras de la aldea• lo que los muchachos no sabían era que kaede sabía muy bien donde estaba por una visión que tuvo el día anterior

· Bueno muchachos les tengo que contar una historia que se parece a esta• sesenta al lado de inuyasha y sesshomaru y Koga se sientan al frente de ellos (ayame ya estaba dormida por si preguntan qué paso con ella)

 _"hace 60 años en una aldea pequeña vivían unas hibridas muy amigas cada una de diferente especie, de la misma edad 5 años eran inseparables cada una tenía una cualidad la mitad mujer (niña) loba siempre andaba bailando congracia y animaba a la gente del pueblo junto a sus amigas, la pitad ave demoniaca era la mejor a miga de la loba y siempre con su hermoso canto acompañando los bailes de su mejor amiga ellas dos se parecían mucho y cumplían el mismo día, la mitad zorro era la más alegre y tenía la calidad de copiar todo lo que sus amigas hacia pero era la mejor manejando las armas de batalla, la mitad demonio gato era un de las más ajiles ella solo podía copiar los pasos de su amiga la loba cuando entrenaba era la mejor en batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, la mitad mono ella era la que hacia maniobras pero siempre le gustaba lanzar cosas a aire ella tenía una muy buena puntería y le atinaba a todo era inseparables de la más raras de ellas, la última pero la más preciada por todas era una fusión de una marsopa sin aletas y una humana ella creía que era rara hasta que a sus tres años las encontró a ellas desde que se conocieron desde ese día fueron inseparables ella era la mejor tocando los instrumentos, cada una de ellas podía controlar algo la loba podía controlar el fuego y esparcirlo por todo su cuerpo, la ave demoniaca podía controlar el aire y hacer tornados con ellos si era necesario, la zorra (en buen sentido de la palabra) podía hacer truenos con las manos y podía transferir su energía para otro cuerpo dejándolo muerto si estaba vivo y viceversa, la fusión podía controlar el agua y podía respirar bajo el agua, la mona podía controlar la tierra sentir cada vibración ella y hacer terremotos, la gata podía controlar la naturaleza y los objetos inanimados cada una diferente sus madres estaban orgullosas de ellas y sus hijos quienes tenía ya un año de haberse ido de sus casas cada uno era feliz lo que no esperaban que la paz que reinaba en ese lugar iba a cambiar por la ambición de humanos y yokais le tuvieron que sellar su parte demoniaca porque ya avían intentado secuestrarlas varias veces pero en vez de sellar su poder ese se separó con vertido en un animal cada animal que eran ellas tomaron la forma humana pero echaron a los animales por saquearían volver por sus hijas cada vez que esos animales se alejaban ellas olvidaban su vida comenzaron a tener conflictos las madres preocupadas por lo que pasaba y se dieron cuenta que sus corazones etaban siendo contaminados ellas perdieron su habilidad de controlar las cosas las madres desesperadas buscaban esos animales algunas murieron pero las otras se en cargaron de llevar a sus hijas cada una se separó y sus hija perdieron los recuerdos de su forma original cuentan que muy pronto se reencontraran y recordaran todo"_

Muy sorprendidos por lo que dijo la anciana kaede le sonaba pero kaede no les había dicho lo último así que separo e ir vio un tazón para cada uno sesshomaru fue el único que no acepto

· Bueno y parece que se está cumpliendo• mientras se serbia un poco de arroz

· Como lo puedes saber anciana kaede• pregunto inuyasha después de terminar su tazón de primero como siempre

· Porque sé quiénes son esas chicas igual que esa loba que viaja con usted joven Koga• Koga voltea para ver a ayame quien se estaba parando

· Ayame tu sabes los nombres de las muchachas de la historia de la aldea• ayame se queda confundida

· Koga ella no escucho la historia• le dijo sesshomaru indiferente

· Es cierto joven Koga• le dice la anciana llevándole la comida a ayame

· Gracias anciana• agarrando el tazón de la comida

· De nada mi niña• se retira de la cabaña con el pretexto de que iba a buscar yerbas medicinales

· Bueno ayame tu conociste a unas chicas con calidades muy diferentes y con calidades sobrenaturales• pregunta inuyasha acercándose a la peli roja

· A entonces la anciana kaede les conto de las guardianas y la princesa• los tres se miraron sorprendidos

· Entonces ellas• Koga fue interrumpido por ayame

· Si las 5 que controlaban los elementos eran las guardianas y la que controlaba la naturaleza era la princesa y tenían unos medio hermanos que bueno al ir se no contaban con que si regresaban no las encontrarían• ayame hiso una pausa para probar bocado de su comida

· Y ayame no nos dejes con la curiosidad dinos• le dice Koga quitándole la comida

· Bueno se llamaban• los muchachos con mucha curiosidad se sentaron alrededor

…..continuara…..

Eso es todo por hoy gracias por seguir viendo esta historia


	8. transformacion

Cap.8

· Los nombres son sango, kagome, kikyo, kagura, kanna y rin• los muchachos se avían que dado sorprendidos por los nombres miroku que era el que estaba alegado se hacer de la manera más rápida posible

· Como entonces será una coincidencia que los engendros de Naraku y las muchachas tengan los mismos nombres• ayame hiso un esfuerzo sobre natural para no reírse

· Puede que tengan razón pero porque se llevarían a las tres kagome pude por las perlas de shikon, y porque a sango y rin se las llevan si no tienen nada que ver con la perla• preguntó a garrando su comida y probándola

· A sango por ser muy buena guerrera y rin para hacer enojar a sesshomaru• responde inuyasha muy sabiamente (hay sé que no es así pero por lómenos dejen que sea un poco inteligente) todos los presentes se quedan sorprendidos

· Bueno crean lo que ustedes quieran pero después no se quejen• dice ayame un poco preocupada y feliz "por fin regresaran amigas a cómo eran antes" se voltea y sierra lo ojos "muchachos de vuélvalas a cómo eran antes regrésenme a mis amigas"

· Bueno buenas noches• miroku se levanta y apaga la fogata sé quedo esperando a la anciana kaede ayame se había dormido y todos los demás incluyendo a shippo se quedaron pensando de porque las muchachas tenían esos nombres

Vamos a otro lugar donde estaban cinco chicas con fiebre elevada y estaba llegando un encapuchado con una miko de barro

· Bueno ya todas están aquí• le dice el encapuchado que acababa de llegar con kikyo

· Si bueno chicos a quitarse las capas• lo demás confirmaron con la cabeza y todos se quitan las capas lo que kikyo pudo notar fue que había un castaño, un rubio, un peli-plateado, un azabache, un peliverde y un chico de pelo azul marino

· Kikyo acércate a las muchachas y recuéstate en el suelo• esta no muy segura hiso lo que peli azulado todo lo que dijo el peli-azulado se acuesta en el pasto entre kagome y kagura

· Ok cierra los ojos y agarra las manos de las de tu lado• kikyo lo volvió hacer todo lo que dijo y sintió un peso muy ligero parado en su estómago sentía como la calentura de la mano de kagura y kagome bajaban y volvía a la temperatura normal

· Cogeos de la mano nunca os soltéis, cogeos de la mano nunca os soltéis, ¡COGEOS DE LA MANO NUNCA OS SOLTEIS!• en esta última frase las muchachas gritaron ya que sentían como algo se adentraba en su cuerpo dolorosamente después de un rato todas quedaron inconsciente pero en sus sueños veía cada uno de sus recuerdos mientras esto pasaba a kagome, rin y sango le salían orejas y cola, a kikyo alas, a kanna una cola y kagura le salían nada más 2 mechones plateados

· Ya está listo llevémosla a la cabaña• los demás solo hicieron lo que el azabache dijo cada uno agarro a la que trajo pero lo que no contaban era que su grito despertara a unos hombres que salieron como alma que lleva el diablo a donde escucharon ese grito pero cuando llegaron solo encontraron rastro de la ropa de la muchachas y Naraku estaba hay con una mirada distante junto a hakudoshi ninguno se atrevió a atacarlos no sabían porque pero tenían el presentimiento que él no lo hiso todos ellos no sabían qué iba a pasar un buen tiempo para que las volvieran a verlas

· Ya vámonos que aquí no hay nada que hacer• los demás solo mueven afirmativamente la cabeza y se voltean para dejar a Naraku en donde estaba el olor de las muchachas

Al día siguiente con las muchachas

Vamos en el cuarto 6 colores con una cama al frente con las muchachas la primera en despertar fue kagome quien despertó al resto con un grito al verse en el espejo

· Que paso• dijeron sobresaltadas al verse todas en un mismos lugar también dieron un grito

· Que hacen ustedes aquí• pregunto kagura sin darse cuenta de que forma tenían

· Eso no es lo importante mírennos que nos pasó ustedes mírense en los espejos• todas hicieron la que kagome dijo y se quedaron sin habla por la apariencia que tenían (ya saben cuál es la descripción de su forma hibrida)

· Enserio que nos pasó nos parecemos a las niñas de mi sueños• dijeron todas al mismos tiempo se miraron entre si y rieron por lo dicho

· Bueno yo no me acuerdo de que nosotras estuviéramos cerca si no se hubiera iniciado una pelea• dice kanna más expresiva que de costumbre

· Si tienes razón pero no entiendo que nos pasó y porque parecemos hibridas• dice sango parándose y yendo a la cama de donde separo

· ¡HEY! Muchachas vengan para acá vean esto• grita rin del otro lado de la habitación en una puerta

· Que pasa• todas van lo más rápido y ven una habitación llenos de kimonos bellísimos y cada parte tina un nombre de una de ellas y había una nota que decía

 _"_ _estos kimonos les pertenecen abajo les espera el desayuno nos veremos en la noche esperamos que los disfruten"_

· No hay firma que raro bueno a elegir un kimono cada una• todas estaban felices y se pusieron a elegir un kimono

…continuara…..

Eso es todo por hoy espero lo disfruten comenten si


	9. el entrenamiento

cap.9

· Bueno muchas a vestirnos no• menciona sango viendo su parte del armario y agarrando un kimono negro con blanco y flores sakuras rosadas en las mangas y el final del kimono

· Si mejor que nos vistamos y descubramos que nos pasó• kagome que ya se estaba vistiendo con un kimono azul con detalles en dorados y pétalos de flores de diferentes colores en la falda, kagura que estaba al lado de ella agarro un kimono blanco con detalles de árboles rosados es la falda y las mangas

· Bueno que tal me queda el kimono• pregunto rin que tenía un kimono verde con detalles blanco en la falda en todo este

· Te queda precioso pero que rara que no hemos comenzado ninguna pelea• dice kanna quien se estaba peinando y tenía un kimono morado con camelias blancas en la falda y la manga derecha

· Eso es verdad pero es que me siento tan familiarizada con ustedes que no tengo ganas de pelear• responde kikyo saliendo del armario con un kimono rojo con las orillas negras

· Tienes razón ya que todas estamos lista bajemos a desayunar• dice kagome abriendo la puerta y las demás la siguen mientras recorrían el lugar no podían creer era muy lujoso y a medida que pasaban unas personas aparentemente sirvientas hacían una inclinación ante ellas, bajaron unas escaleras que parecían llevar al comedor principal al bajar ven una mesa con sillas (tipo edad media o medieval) se sienta del lado derecho la única que se sentó en la que estaba en la cabecera fue sango y comenzaron a comer educadamente como todas unas princesas todas tenían una pose elegante raro para ellas ya que se sentía que tenía que ser así cuando terminaron comenzaron a hablar de todo los que les había pasado la historia más triste fue la de rin por que la había matado unos lobos ella al contar eso se puso a llorar y todas se levantaron, la fueron a abrazar lo que ella le pareció que tenían años de conocerlas, también se sintió muy contenta de que ellas se preocuparan por ella, cuando la terminaron de consolar entro un hombre que parecía de unos 20 años con ojos negros, pelo azabache y un traje de gala que lo definió kagome por ver barios para el resto era un traje extraño

· Qu-quien eres• preguntaron al mismo tiempo eso les causo gracia

· Soy Darién su entrenador• ase una inclinación se levanta y las miran• bueno vamos que tienen mucho que aprender porque me imagino que no se acuerdan de nada verdad• ellas solo afirmaron con la cabeza, él les hiso una seña para que lo siguieran y así fue pasaron por barias puertas cuando llegaron a una puerta grande de madera con detalles en oro al abrirse se encontraron con un cuarto de entrenamiento con dos puertas al final iguales a la anterior pero más pequeñas

· Deben entrar a la de la derecha para buscar se vestidos• ellas hicieron caso al entrar ellas vieron un cuarto repleto de vestidos que a ellas le encantaron la primera en salir fue kagome que llevaba una camisa negra de tirantes que le llegaba más arriba del obligo y tenía tres tiras que pasaban por su estómago que pasaban en forma horizontal y tenía una falda negra con detalles en formar de llamas en tono amarillo le llegaba hasta la rodilla con un abertura el lado izquierdo que podía contemplar toda su pierda izquierda, rin ella llevaba un vestido sencillo anaranjado con de talles negros en la falda en forma de truenos le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un short negro a bajo, kagura salió con una camisa de barrías capas color azul marino con los hombros al descubierto y unos pantalones sueltos en la parte de las piernas y apretado en la cadera, kanna quien salió junto a kagura llevaba una camisa hasta la mitad del estómago color blanco con detalles en amarillo oscuro en forma de grieta tenía un pantalón que cubría la pierna izquierda completamente y la otra hasta la mitad del muslo era del mismo color que la camisa, sango que estaba apenada de que llevaba salió con un vestido de color blanco con detalles de flores rojos, azules y amarillas regadas en la falda y una que otra en la camisa, y la última kikyo quien estaba empujando a sango quien llevaba una falda de danza árabe (sin los detalles que lleva una) color blanco y una camisa cruzada por atrás que descubría su estómago del mismo que la falda

· Bueno vallan a la otra• esta vez no les dijo para que al entrar a la izquierda lo que vieron les sorprendió eran sus…..

….continuara…..

Perdón por la demora

CAP.


	10. combate

Cap.10

Se sorprendieron al ver sus armas tenían un recuerdo vago de ellas cada una se puso frente a un estante que el cristal se abrió por la mitad y la arma comenzó a flotarlas muchachas la agarraron, el arma de sango era campana en medio de un corazón rosado con un laso amarillo en el centro, el de kikyo eran un arco y flechas azules con blanco, el de kagura era unas castañuelas de tango verde con verde pasto y un corazón rosado en el centro, el de kanna era una pandereta dividida en dos, la de kagome era un látigo de energía que podía convertirse en cualquier cosa, y la de rin eran dos espadas con el mango anaranjado y un filo increíble

· Quién lo diría no siempre peleando y mérennos a ora • menciono kikyo las demás asintieron

· Si pero lo mejor es que el señor sesshomaru no sabe que no tengo diez años ya y que ayame nos conoce verdaderamente como somos• decía rin para cuando fue interrumpida por kanna

· Si pero ninguno se debe enterar de que todas somos hibridas y que kagura y yo no somos engendros de Naraku• decía con una sonrisa en el rostro y pensando en un albino

· Huyyyyyy está pensando en hakudoshi, hay kanna cuando se lo vas a decir• pregunta kagura con un mirada picara

· Eso kanna quien te viera• dijeron las demás y kanna se sonrojo

· Bueno ya párenle no miren ya se sonrojo bájenle que en la noche si le damos consejos• las demás asintieron y Darién entra para decirles que salgan a entrenar

· Bueno muchachas como ya saben manejar sus armas le enseñare como pueden transmitir su poder a ellas• se le quedaron mirando con una cara de sorpresa

· Eso se puede hacer• pregunto kanna sorprendida igual o más que las otras

· Si, si es posible hace que concéntrese en lo que quieren que pase• ellas cerraron los ojos y sintieron como sus armas se sentían diferentes al abrirlos vieron que su poder estaba en toda sus armas y con do vieron un blanco se pusieron en guardia

· Flecha de la ira• dice kikyo cuando la suelta la flecha se vuelve totalmente azul y destruyó el salió otro blanco esta vez fue kagome quien ataco

· Látigo de fuego• el blanco de volví ceniza salieron tres blanco y rin salto hacia ellos

· Truenos retruenen• cada vez que cortaba uno un trueno los hacia cenizas

· Muy bien a ora salgan para el patio de atrás• ellas solo asintieron y al ver como unas figuras misteriosas kagura, kanna y sango se miran

· Oleada marítima• al sonar las castañuelas quienes soltaban agua y pegándole a su objetivo

· Hiedra envolvedora• el arma que tenía sango alumbro de color verde y las lianas se aproximaron al adjetivo

· Terremoto• kanna dio un golpe en el suelo para detener al ejército que iba atacar por sorpresa kagome, kagura y rin se encargaron de los soldados mientras kanna y kikyo se encargaban de los tenientes y sango del capital Darién ayudaba a kagome, kagura y rin con los soldados después de una larga batalla vencieron los integrantes del castillo el capitán fue dejado con vida y solo 2 teniente lo acompañaba el resto murió

En el calabozo

· ¿Por qué nos atacaron?• lo estaba interrogando Darién mientras las muchachas están afuera pero escuchaban lo que le preguntaban ellas se enteraron que era el antiguo capitán de su ejército pero que fue desterrado de la tierra por traición y que era un venganza para su hermanos

Bueno no creo que suelte más de ahí vamos a comer si muchachas• las demás se iban a negar a la petición de kagura pero sus estómagos respondieron por ellas se fueron de hay preguntándose que harían los muchachos en esos momentos

Y hablando de ellos vamos a ver qué pasa en la aldea de la anciana kaede

· Maldito miroku ven aquí• gritaban tres hombres atrás de monje que se ajaba corriendo entre la multitud se pregunta porque vamos como a las doce del día (mientras la muchachas peleaban 77)

Miroku estaba planeando una travesura de niños (claro por el aburrimiento de no estar con sango ni kagome) y era una trampa solo para inuyasha pero le salió mal porque la sustancia viscosa verde que kagome tenía en su mochila le callo a su objetivo pero no contaba que sesshomaru y Koga estuvieran hay y también quedaron llenos de esa sustancia y miroku que solo atino a correr dentro de la multitud antes de que se le despertara la furia que tenían dentro gracias a que era medio día había mucha gente afuera y los tres reaccionaron llevaban horas persiguiéndolo porque el debes en cuando tapaba su olor pero en su último intento le salió mal y hay estaban

· Perdón eso solo iba para inuyasha• dijo después de que lo alcanzaran y el nombrado le dio una paliza

· Y que te hiso para que le echaras esto al chucho• pregunto chistoso pasando la rabieta mirando a inuyasha

· Es que estaba aburrido y es el único que se me ocurrió para la broma que hice pero no pensé que ustedes estuvieran con el• dijo como si fuera lo más lógico

· Es que acaso yo soy una marioneta de la que se puedan reír• los tres se miraron

· Si• dijeron sin más preámbulos

· Hay que más dada son ustedes• hay llega un remolino de donde sale una chica pelirroja

· Muchachos tengo noticias de las muchachas• los cuatro se echaron encima para que redijeran

· Que paso donde están• pregunto miroku ella solo se echó un poco para atrás

· Están por…..

Continuara

Perdón otra vez es que me faltaba una inspiración y empecé el liceo o instituto como le dicen en su país


	11. reencuentro parte 1

Cap. 11

· Están por el este en un castillo me dijeron que vieron unos encapuchados cargar chicas con la misma descripción de kagome, rin y sango pero la que tenía la misma descripción de rin que parecía una muchacha de 15 años • sesshomaru al escuchar eso sé que do un momento pensando

· Eso es imposible porque se parecería a una humana de mayor edad no entiendo• dice inuyasha pero los demás estaban igual (excepto ayame claro está)

· E, porque no vamos para confirmar si son las chicas y si es así que le paso a rin• los demás asintieron

· Ok partimos mañana ayame que tan legos esta• pregunto Koga en tono serio

· A unos 2 o tres semanas de aquí si no se las llevan a otro lugar• dijo con un tono triste porque sabía que le importaba mucho kagome _"hay Koga si suspiras que es kagome te importaría más"_

· Ok preparen sus cosas esta noche no perderemos el tiempo• otra vez Koga hablo en tono serio

· Sí, pero ayame que tienes• pregunto inuyasha notando su tristeza (en algunas cosas es inteligentes, en algunas) los demás voltearon a ver a ayame quien se puso nerviosa

· No nada no se preocupen estoy bien solo un poco preocupada por ellas• responde fingiendo que no le pasaba na da

· Ok pero no estés con esa que ellas son muy fuertes y además están con sango• dice miroku y los demás asienten cada uno va por un lado opuesto sesshomaru llevo a Yaken al castillo para que lo cuidara mientras él estuviera en la búsqueda de rin, Yaken no tuvo otra opción que aceptar y se quedó en el castillo. Mientras inuyasha arreglaba el bolso amarillo de kagome y le decía a shippo que se quedara hay porque era muy peligrosos aunque inuyasha no lo dijera le importaba mucho la seguridad de shippo miroku lo ayudo para converse al pequeño para que darse al cuidado de kaede al salir de la cabaña Koga, ayame y sesshomaru estaban hay parados solo hicieron una seña para que comenzaran sus viajes

Mientras con Naraku

· Hay no la encuentro en ningún lado y pareciera que desaparecieron de la tierra• decía Naraku asimismo mientras daba vueltas por su cuarto justo cuando estaba por reclamarse aparece hakudoshi

· Naraku las encontraron• el mencionado sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, se aproximó al muchacho en la puerta

· Donde están• dijo en un tono frio para que los que pasaran por ahí no cedieran cuenta de la preocupación y alegre que sentía en su interior

· Al este de aquí en un castillo pero parece que sabían diferente• dijo por la información de sus abejas pero no le dieron una descripción muy completa

· Ok, pero vámonos ya seguro que las encadenaron por ser mis engendros (hay Naraku si supieras, si supieras)• hakudoshi solo a sintió salieron al jardín para volar en una nube de miasma, todos iban con un pensamiento excepto ayame "que la tenían que salvar de una tortura" ( hay si supieran si eso es tortura lo que viven ellas yo quiero también)

Con las muchachas

· No que va yo me voy a dormir• dijo kanna bostezando

· Chicas creen que los muchachos nos estén buscando• pregunta rin pensando en sesshomaru, jaken y un muchachito por hay

· Bueno inuyasha y sesshomaru lo creo pero Naraku no seguro que ya está haciendo nuestros remplazos• dice kagura dolida pero las demás la abrazan y la hicieron reír un como nunca pero una sirviente llega corriendo a ellas

· Que sucede hikari• era una muchacha de pelo azabache más allá de la cintura, ojos negros traía un yukata sencillo color blanco con detalles en rojo

· Sus hermanos llegaron • ellas se miraron y sonrieron

· Está bien hikari ya vamos para allá• rin le dese con una sonrisa ella solo asintió y se fue

· Bueno chicas que tal si le damos una sorpresa• por lo dicho de kikyo las demás asintieron

· Eso si kagura tienes que bailar• kagome le dice mirándola

· No por favor no lo hagan• le decía rogando pero la agarraron de los brazos y la llevaron a su cuarto para prepararse kagura la tuvieron que vestir contra su voluntad

· Malas ustedes saben que yo no sé bailar mucho • se hacía que estaba llorando las demás solo voltearon los ojos

· Hay ya kagura no es para tanto• dese ya irritada kanna

· Como no eres tú la que no sabe bailar no te quejas• dice kagura con los ojos llorosos

· bueno ya que vamos ya estamos listas• pregunta kagome y ellas solo asienten si fueron caminado hacia la puerta del salón principal y abrieron un poquito para que lavanda comenzara a tocar

Ellas salieron con los sonidos de los animales de la selva las primeras en salir fueron kikyo y kagome quienes llevaban un diseño de indias nada más que la camisa solo cubría la parte de arriba el estómago lo dejaba al descubierto en la falda tenían adorno con conchas marinas ye eran una combinación de azul con verde al llegar al centro con movimientos de caderas, salen rin y kagura dando giros se con atuendos con anaranjado y morado igual a las de las indígenas (de mi país) con un detalle en forma de flecha en la camisa y por ultimo salen sango y kanna con un atuendo de egipcias pero sin la corona u la falda por la rodilla y de color blanco con bordado negro estas salen dando saltos y aplaudiendo al legar atrás de rin y kagura se dispersa al ritmo de la flauta y paran en sus posesiones con los sonidos del tambor comenzó a tocar la banda completa y ellas comenzaron asalta para delante mientras subían las manos y de un salto se iban para tras así formaron una fila frente a cada uno de ellos kagome estaba frente al peli-azabache, kanna del peli-plateado, kikyo frente al peli-azul , kagura frente al peli-verde, rin frente al rubio y sango frente al castaño, comenzaron a dar toques de caderas según el tambor sonara algunas rápidas que se iban para atrás y unos lentos que se iban hacia delante cuando comenzaron a unirse la flauta y el tambor ellas dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a ponerse el dos filas mientras se agarraban las manos y con un lazo para cada una rin y kagura quedaron al costado de la pista asiendo balance de pie y moviendo las cintas en forma de círculos mientras kanna y sango en el centro movían las cintas en forma de líneas, kikyo y kagome que dan atrás moviéndose de un lado al otro con las cintos en forma de espiral la música se iba acabando y al finalizar kanna, sango y kikyo quedaron al frente de rodillas dejando las cintas en el suelo y kagome, rin y kagura en posición de modelo moviendo las cintas los muchachos aplaudieron

· Quedado fabuloso• los dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban para abrazarlas


End file.
